


[Fanvid] Best Colors

by tinfang_warble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Shadow Weaver's barely in it but she casts a long shadow, The fundamental tragedy is that Scorpia and Catra are so similar, There's something beautiful in a song about a lopsided relationship being in 5/4, and it drives them to be such different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: somebody please be nice to ScorpiaSeries: She-Ra and the Princesses of PowerMusic: "Tolerate it" by Taylor Swift (Album: evermore)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Fanvid] Best Colors




End file.
